Chica Chicken and the Pizza Factory
by JJ's Universe Studios
Summary: The owner of the biggest pizza factory in the world allows five children into her place after years of concealing secrets for far too long. Join Jake Pail and her older sister Janet as the explore the strange facility along with the lucky, but sometimes naughty, contestants!
1. Introduction

**Welcome to our first ever story that's not canon to our lore!**

 **This story is based on our favorite childhood movie:**

" _**Charlie and the Chocolate Factory**_ "

 **Or**

" _**Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory**_ "

 **WE DO NOT OWN** " _ **CATCF**_ " **, "** _ **WWATCF**_ " **, NOR THE CHARACTERS IN IT!**

 **WE ARE JUST DOING THIS FOR THE LAUGHS AND THE GIGGLES( Also for your enjoyment!)**

 **From left to right: the Original movie roles, characters in the story, and the story's roles:**

" **Charlie Bucket"- Jake Schmidt as " Jake Pail" (6)**

 **His older sister, Janet Baker as " Janet Pail"(18)**

" **Mr. Bucket"- Mike Schmidt as " Walter Pail"(52)**

" **Ms. Bucket"- Dolly Schmidt as " Anna Pail"(50)**

" **Grandpa Joe"- Patrick Schmidt( Mike Schmidt's father) as " Grandpa Pat or Pop" (75)**

" **Grandma Josephine"- Lucy Schmidt( Mike Schmidt's mother) as " Grandma Lucy or Abuela" (76)**

" **Grandpa George" - Jonathan Baker as " Grandpa John" (78)**

" **Grandma Georgina"- Janet's Mother as " Grandma Lily (77)**

" **Willy Wonka"- Chica the Chicken as " Chica Chicken"( Anthro, 55, female)**

" **Augustus Gloop"- Freddy Fazbear as " Frederick Sloop"( Anthro, 10, female)**

" **Violet Beauregarde"- Bonnie the Bunny as " Bennie Bowinguard" ( Anthro, 10, male)**

" **Veruca Salt"- King Creeper as " Kingsley Pepper" ( Human, 11, male)**

" **Mike Teevee" - The 3rd Storyteller as " Jacob Camputour" ( Time Lord, 65, male)**

 **In loving memory of our childhood hero/real owner of the factory**

 _ **Gene Wilder**_

 _ **1933-2016**_

" _ **But Charlie, don't forget what happened to the man who suddenly got everything he always wanted… He lived happily ever after."~ Willy Wonka**_


	2. Pop's Story

A small city on the outskirts of New Port was covered in a thin blanket of snow. The rooftops had little-to-no snow. The streets were slightly slushy, and the sidewalks had leftover snow that was tinted brown with dirt. The streets had small, kind, welcoming stores that were covered in the advertisements of their establishments. Some were homemade business like " Memories Ice Cream" and " Bobby's house of tools". Others, like " Mcdonald's" and "IHOP", common establishments that can be seen elsewhere in the world, were on the streets as well. This city was very special. Why is it so special you may ask?

Are they famous for the Ice Cream they have?

No.

What about the tools? Are they really good to use to fix your leaky sinks?

Not even close.

Perhaps the giant factory on the other side of town might shed some light on that question.

The factory was bigger than any other in the world. No one has ever seen such a structure likes this! Newcomers from other parts of the world would want their pictures taken in front of this titanic Factory. It even has its own tag on Twitter and other social media sites under " _#TheFactory"_

But some people wonder, what do they make here? Why are the gates always closed? Is the owner ever coming out to greet the town and the rest of the world? The first question is easy to answer but confusing to understand, the others remain unanswered. The Factory is, strangely enough, a Pizza Making Factory. Why you may ask, would somebody want to build a huge factory just for making pizzas? Well to answer that, you have to talk to the owner of the factory, Miss Chica Chicken. She is just one of the three anthropomorphic creatures to own a business. The other ones were a dragon named Telephone, who owns a telephone business, and Cuddles(also a dragon) who owns a daycare. Chica, on the other hand, owns a factory. A really REALLY big one.

As the snow started to kick in, a young boy and his older sister waited on the corner street for the gates to open. Jake Pail loved to see the yellow trucks filled with her fresh hot pizza go through the open gates and into the streets. Janet Pail, Jake's older sister, could care less about the trucks but wanted to see his little brother happy.

" JANEY!" Jake called out, tugging her arm, " LOOK! HERE THEY COME!"

The gates opened and one by one, the trucks pulled out.

Janet smiled, " How many are there? Can you count them?"

Jake counted all of them and held out six fingers, " EIGHT!"

She chuckled, " That's six, silly! This is eight."

Janet showed him eight fingers.

" Oh… I wish I can count."

" I know, I promise I will teach you sometime."

Unfortunately, Jake and Janet's parents aren't very rich and can barely afford classes for both of them, so Janet teaches Jake the only things she knew. She was hoping that someday a miracle can happen and they would be rich like the kid's in her neighborhood.

As all of the trucks drove off and the gates closed, Janet and Jake ran back to their apartment. Their apartment wasn't so far from the factory and the stores but the place where they lived wasn't perfect. The apartment didn't have any heat, so they had to rely on a small fireplace and an iron heater that would rarely turn on. The windows had to be sealed with duct taped to keep the heat in and the doors had to be closed immediately to prevent the apartment from freezing up. The wallpaper showed years of decay and the roofs would sometimes leak water from the melting snow. The kitchen was just an iron stove and a couple of cupboards with little-to-no food in it. The food they would eat was very limited but they had plenty of peas and carrots. The mother, Anna Pail, would stay at home to cook, clean, and take care of her parents and her husband's parents as well. The father, Walter Pail worked at a small Lego store that was right next to the Ice Cream store. All of the grandparents slept in the same bed facing each other. Two on one side, two on the other.

Janet was teaching Jake how to draw when Mr. Pail walked in the quickly closed the door.

" Afternoon, Pails!"

" DADDY!" , Jake said as he ran to his loving father. Mr. Pail embraced both him and his daughter in a hug. He walked over to his wife and kissed her.

" Jakey. I have something you might like."

Mr. Pail reached into his pocket and pulled out a small lego chef hat. Jake's eyes widened.

" THANK YOU SO MUCH DADDY!"

Jake ran over to one of the lower cupboards and opened both of the doors. With his tiny yet strong muscles, he pulled out a lego model of Chica Chicken's Factory. It took him almost an entire year to create that! Right in front of the gates of the model was Chica. All she was missing was a chef hat. Jake carefully placed it on her head and smiled.

" It's done! It's just the piece I needed!"

" What is it for?" Grandpa Pat asked, looking over his shoulder.

" It's Chica's hat! Every Pizza Maker must wear a hat to keep the hair inside!" Jake checked around the model to see if everything's in order.

" It's a very nice piece of work, Jakey.", said Grandpa Pat.

" It's wonderful." Grandma Lucy complemented with a sweet smile.

" I like it." Grandma Lily said with her wrinkled smile.

" What's a Lego?" Grandpa John asked.

Jake tilted his head down to hide his blushing cheeks. Janet thought he was cute when he's embarrassed.

" Dinner's almost ready. It's pea soup and carrots." , Jake's mother said as she stirred the pot of the warm liquid.

Jake doesn't really hear what her mother said, he's just too busy yapping about how big he thinks the factory is inside and out. He listed a bunch of facts about the model like a textbook like how long it took him to make it even though the parents know it only took him a year to make it. Jake said it took him his whole life, even when he was a baby. Ms. Pail handed everyone bowl of the soup and started a fire in the fireplace with old newspapers, logs they bought that were cheap, and Jake's old drawings he didn't care about anymore.

Jake drank the soup and asked Pop, " Pop? Can you tell me one of your stories when you were younger again? Nothing about your old high school! _It's boring!_ "

Pop chuckled, " Of course," he looked over at the model, " You know, I don't think I ever told you this, but I used to work for Miss Chicken before you were born."

Jake gasped which made Janet almost drop her bowl. " Jake, are you ok?"

" Yeah, Janey! Pop just told me the coolest thing ever! Did you hear it?! Did you hear it?! Tell me more, Pop, tell me more!"

" Ok ok…", he licked his lips and continued, " Well… if I can recall…" h it all started fifteen years ago when I was a younger…"

* * *

 _ **FIFTEEN YEARS AGO…**_

" _At the time, Chica only had a small diner which got extended into a restaurant, where there, she created the best Pizza known to mankind."_

The title of the restaurant was called CC's Homemade Pizza. It was written in bold cursive( like how the Coca-Cola logo is written). The restaurant had Chica's logo on the window's and on the door. A sign hung above the door with the logo( Two C's) facing the streets so that people who were walking by can see it. As the restaurant flooded with more and more people, more and more of the _Garlic Cigars_ started to disappear. Pop ran over to Chica's office to alert her about it.

" Miss Chicken?"

The door opened slightly, " Yes?"

" We need more of the Garlic Cigars, ma'am. People are just gobbling them up quicker than we can make them."

" Garlic Cigars? You mean the ones where you would blow on it and puffs out hot steam so it makes it look like you're doing you shouldn't be doing?"

" S-smoking, ma'am?"

" YES!"

Chica's arm reached out towards Pop. She had a Garlic Cigar, which was garlic bread in the shape of a cigar, in her gloved hand/wing.

" Try it!",she giggled.

And Pop did so. As he puffed on it, the hot steam emitted from the other end. Chica giggled happily. " It's so cool! But I really don't like the whole concept…"

" _Pop, can you talk about the factory now?"_

" _Of course of course…_ "

* * *

 _ **TEN YEARS EARLIER…**_

" _Chica decided that working in the restaurant was getting too old for her, she said that she wanted to expand the business by doing the impossible._ "

" _Which was?_ "

" _Why, buying the factory, of course!_ "

" _Who did she buy it from?_ "

" _I'm not so sure, but if I were to guess who, I think it was some guy named Willy..."_

* * *

Chica wore a beautiful red dress with the first two letters of her name on the front. She wore a black chef hat and had black gloves on. Her black boots had silver buckles which shined brighter than the hot blazing sun. She also wore sunglasses and a little makeup.

She gazed at the giant factory in front of her. This was it, the moment she has been waiting for. She cut the rope with golden scissors and the gates slowly opened. Everyone remained silent. She slowly walked forward then skipped happily. She stopped and twirled around and stopped to face everyone.

" YIPE!", she cried as the crowd went wild.

She threw her hands in the air and spun like a ballerina. Pictures were taken and the press wanted to ask her questions about the plans for the future.

" What are you planning to do with the factory, Miss Chicken?"

" Something special~!", she sang.

* * *

" _Chica made the factory, which was once a candy-making place, into a Pizza Factory. Some changes had to be made because most of the rooms still had candies and chocolates."_

" _What did she do with them?"_

" _She used them to make S'more Pizzas and other things I guess."_

" _Oh tell him about Lord Von Flame..." Grandma Lilly said._

" _Oh yes! Lord Von Flame… Chica received a call from a man named Inferno Von Flame and his strange obsession for her Pizza. She was quite surprised on what she heard. She had to travel to a place they call ' the Nether', where he lived. Von Flame wanted a castle entirely made out of Pizza materials..."_

* * *

" If I were to guess… the place would have 55 or more rooms and the place will be covered in Cheese, Pepperoni, and other things you would find on a pie!", Chica said looking over at the plans of the castle and the real castle in front of her.

Von Flame smiled, " Thank you, Miss Chicken."

" No problemo, mister!"

* * *

" _Chica's words were correct in every way possible; the walls were covered in Cheese, Pepperoni, and many other different toppings in different rooms. But Chica was quite nervous for him and his newly built edible place. The place where Von Flame lived was a very very hot place, so Chica had to use a special type of dough that would never burn. The Cheese, however, could."_

* * *

" It's perfect! It's just the way I imagined it! I must thank you again, Chica Chicken for what you have done."

" I'm glad you like it sir, but I must warn you, the place won't last very long."

" OH NONSENSE, MY DEAR HEN! This place you said was invulnerable to the outside world of the Nether! I will live in it and die in it. AND I REFUSE TO EAT IT EITHER!"

* * *

" _A couple of days later, Chica received a letter from Von Flame saying that the place melted down into a gooey mess of Cheese and requested a new place to be built. However, Chica was having major problems in the real world…"_

* * *

A crowd of workers from Chica's Factory walked out after finishing their long shifts. A couple of them talked about tomorrow and what will happen next. Some talked about the rumors of spies and intruders stealing Chica Chicken's receipts for her Pies. One person in the far back of the crowd sneaked into a nearby alleyway and pulled out a small envelope titled in small pink pretty text:

" _TOP SECRET RECIPES FOR OTHER STUFF THAT'S NOT PIZZA!"_

The man smiled devilishly.

* * *

" _Afternoon dawned upon the town one day and people were excited to eat. Frippergasp's Taco's created Taco shells that never went soggy, Bonk Rose's creamery created Ice Cream that would taste like any flavor you wanted, and Wizzpopper's Chili created Chili that would never make you pass gas! Then on one dark, rainy, and gloomy day, Chica fired all of her workers and sent us home. Then to make matters worse, she closed her Factory for good."_

* * *

" Hey guys," she said into her mic, " listen, people have been stealing old ideas that I had in the past before pizza and I have to say… I'm closing my pizza factory… forever…"

Chica began to tear up. She sniffled as she pulled out a red handkerchief and wiped her face with it. Her makeup melted off and was smeared all over her pretty face. Streaks of black makeup can be easily seen from her bright yellow feathers. She tried her best to wipe it off and shrugs. Her face scans the crowd of very unhappy faces. These were her children, and she was letting them go. She now knew what it felt like to send someone off into the real world. It was too painful for her. She had to get out of there before-

" I'm sorry…" she said, freely crying into her hand. The gates closed shut and Chica slowly scooted inside the factory with a heavy heart and an empty stomach. The now fired workers and the townspeople can still hear her cries as the smoke from the chimneys faded into the sky. And to this day, they can still hear her weeps from within the black factory walls.

* * *

" But… that's impossible… the factory is still open! There's smoke in the tall things." Jake said with a confused look on his face.

" Indeed, we all thought that it was going to be forever, but one day we saw smoke from the chimneys. We smiled, the factory was back in the business again."

" Does that mean you got your job back?" Jake asked.

" No," Pop replied, he paused and took a sip of his soup, " No one did."

Jake finished his soup and handed it to his mother and yawned.

" Looks like it's bedtime for you, little man." Mr. Pail said.

" Ok... Night."

He hugged his dad and kissed his mother on the cheek. Janet opened the door and Jake ran out to the upstairs room where Janet also slept. Their room was upstairs just above them. The small room also had a heater and a single bed near a window. The walls had pictures of the factory and pizza bars from previous pizzas he ate. He only had ten. Jake hopped into bed and Janet followed, still with their normal clothing on. Jake looked out the window and smiled. The best part about the room was that he and Janet could perfectly see it from where he rested his head.

' _Someday, I would go into that factory! Someday…'_

When Jake closed his eyes, the gates to the factory _opened_.

Small creatures that were dressed in black rode yellow scooters with Chica Chicken's red initials rode around town, posting posters on walls near shops, street lamps and even one on the factory gates. The small creatures then rode back into the factory. The town fell silent once more.


	3. The Winners

At first light, people awoke to see what happened the night before. All they heard was the sound of motors and the wheels on soft snow and slush. Some didn't bother to check what was going on and nuzzled quietly in their beds. But some did but before they can even check the noises, they were already gone!

The sun shined through Jake's tinted window and landed on his small pale face. Jake woke up slowly and sat up. He rubbed his eyes and yawned quietly. He looked over to Janet who was still fast asleep and unaffected by sunlight nor the cold. He turned to the window and rubbed the cold, foggy glass with his wrist. To his surprise, he saw a small crowd gathering around a light post on the other side of the street. He pressed his nose to the cold glass. His breath was more visible on the glass. Something caught his eye that made him smile brightly. He could see red words written in bold cursive. Jake woke up Janet and ran downstairs to see for himself. Janet struggled to get out of bed.

" Jake! Wait up! Let me hold your hand when we get to the street."

Jake did as he was told and wait outside the apartment. He crossed his arms to provide some heat to his small body. He saw more and more people arrive, Jake got impatient. He cried for Janet to hurry up. His scream was loud enough to have a few people from the back of the crowd look over at Jake. Janet hurried down the steps and grabbed Jake's hand. The siblings walked towards the crowd of people. When they got close, Jake, being small, crawled his way to the front to see. Janet followed behind, apologizing quietly to everyone she bumped into. Jake's eyes widened when he got a complete look at the poster. His breathing was short and quick. The poster displayed Chica's logo and text that was written in bold letters:

 **MY FELLOW PEOPLE OF THE EARTH,**

 **I, CHICA CHICKEN, HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT AND DECIDED TO OPEN THE GATES OF MY PIZZA FACTORY FOR FIVE CHILDREN THIS YEAR! IN ADDITION, ONE OF THE FIVE WILL RECEIVE A VERY SPECIAL PRIZE BEYOND ANYTHING ONE PERSON CAN ONLY DREAM OF! I HAVE HIDDEN FIVE GOLDEN FEATHERS INSIDE FIVE NORMAL AND ORDINARY PIZZA BARS. TICK TOCK EVERYONE! THE TIME IS NOW!**

 **FROM YOUR BEST FRIEND,**

 **CHICA CHICKEN.**

* * *

An hour after everyone woke up to the shocking news, reporters from New Port City arrived at the factory. They interrupted Jacob Storyteller's heroic acts in the world and the sports news to deliver the news of Chica Chicken's competition. Four hours went by and people from out of state arrived to do cover stories, and by the time it was lunch time, the world knew about Chica's Golden Feathers. The stores were in complete chaos, customers young and old demanding Chica's Pizza Bars.

In England, the BBC released an advertisement for Chica's Pizza Bars starring Peter Capaldi as the Doctor and Jenna Coleman as Clara Oswald. They would exit the TARDIS, look up at the factory( which wasn't the real thing, it was just a green screen), and the Doctor would say, " It must be bigger on the inside." Clara would hand the Doctor a Pizza Bar and say, " And so is this, Doctor." They would munch on pieces of it together as the screen would show Chica's logo and along with the next episode of Doctor Who on Saturday.

Meanwhile, Moscow's walls were painted with Chica Chicken and her Pizza in a Soviet Union like-style. " CHICA EATS PIZZA, BUT HERE, THE PIZZA EATS YOU" it would say in Russian. Tourists would stop, look, and ask what that says. Some would tell them what it says, but others would say it means, " The Chicken who won the world."

In New Port City, people in Space Square gathered in front of a Chica Chicken store and crowded inside. The store was mostly Pizza Bars and other foods that she made in the past, but there was the part of the store that had plushies of Chica Chicken and pillows of the Pizza Bars.

* * *

" Image what would happen if you open a Pizza Bar and find a golden feather inside! Oh how wonderful that would be!", said Grandma Lucy as she started knitting a yellow winter hat for Jake. Jake indeed imaged him winning the Golden Feather but thought of how he was going to get it was a major problem.

" I know, but I always get one every year on my birthday or on rare occasions and that's it. I think the competition will be over by the time that happens."

" When the time comes," said Janet. " You will get what you wanted and I promise you this: you will get to that factory and Pop would be delighted to take you. Right, Pop?"

Pop was fast asleep with the newspaper resting on his lap. Jake laughed at his snoring Pop. Janet saw the front cover of the paper and swallowed. The competition just started not so long ago(only three days) and someone has already found the first Golden Feather.

* * *

Frederick Fazbear Sloop was a ten-year-old, chubby, grizzly bear that loves almost everything. He loves to read, write and recite poetry, sing, dance, and the list goes on and on. Some people would call him an angel for his nice personality, others would call him a slob because his eating habits aren't as spot on as you think. He made a kid happy when he wrote him a poem on him, but on the same day, he made the poor kid sick because the school was serving spaghetti and meatballs.

He lives with his family with his mother, father, two brothers, a pet fish named Tickles, and an old Pacman frog named Rango. He's the youngest of the brothers, making Goldie the oldest at 15, and Fred( the middle child) at 12. He didn't mind that he was the youngest and always got the hand-me-downs, but he was lucky he wasn't Fred. He made that a point at the dinner table.

One day, he and his brother's were getting something to eat, Frederick got himself a Pizza Bar. Unwillingly, he ate the bar with even looking at what was on it. He knew something was wrong as he began to chew. He swallowed it. He then went to his brother, Goldie.

" What's wrong, Frederick?" he asked looking down at him.

Goldie saw his younger brother's pizza bar and was shocked by what he saw. A golden feather with Chica Chicken's logo and black text on the bottom. The brothers paid for their food and ran back home as soon as possible. They told their parents what happened and before they can finish, the news crew already showed up. They arrived upon hearing about 'a young bear getting a shiny feather inside of a pizza bar'. Frederick was now famous for finding the feather! What a lucky kid!

Janet took out a small TV to watch the report with her TV wasn't bad but it wasn't perfect either; they had to tweak the copper antennas to get a clearer picture and sound. The picture came into focus and they could see Fredrick's chubby little face on the screen with his parents and his brothers. Frederick explained to reporters what happened in full detail. The parents were a bit disgusted by the stains and grease that was still on his face.

* * *

" What a pig. I mean he's a bear and all, but can he at least clean himself before going on camera? Jeez." , the Father said.

Frederick didn't even bother to clean his shirt either. The grandparents found this kid revolting but Jake laughed.

" FATBEAR! Hehehe!"

" Jake, that's not nice. You don't call people that." Pop said.

" But he's on TV, he can't hear me!"

" Yeah but still," Janet said explaining to Jake about manners, " It doesn't matter if he's on TV or not, you should be nicer to people and their physical shape, ok?"

" So I can't shouldn't judge people on what they look like? But can I judge the person on what they are and who they identify as?"

" Yes Jake, that is the right thing to do."

" Ok, Poop-head," Jake laughed again. Janet was infuriated.

" Janet, he won't understand, he's just little boy. But he will get eventually," said Mr. Pail patting her daughter on the back with a gentle smile.

A couple of days went by and Frederick Sloop was replaced in the papers by another person who "found" a feather. He's named is Kingsley Pepper and my, my, what a bratty evil child he is! Worse than the fat bear I must say!

* * *

Kingsley Crepus Pepper was born in a royal town elsewhere in the green fields of England. His mother and father own a very successful garlic and onion growing business. To Americans, this is the strangest business to own. But, they decided to keep their mouths shut because they have a giant factory dedicated to making fresh pizzas.

Kingsley, a child with an adorable personality and face but with an evil sense of humor, was to be hiar of his father's "throne" in the business. He would wear different style suits and ties(rarely bowties, he hates them!). He would brag to his friends and townsfolk of his future and that one day, he 'would own a nation as a big as the country!'. Rumor has it that they sell the cloves of garlic and onions to Chica Chicken, hence why they are so rich. They were even richer than Bill Gates! Kingsley was very bratty, may we remind you, but the parents pay no attention to it… that was until the competition started.

Kingsley's father, Roger, and his wife, Marie, decided in order to get what he wanted for their son, they would gather as much of the pizza bars and make the workers find it. Roger said, if they want, they can eat the pizzas if they so desire. 'Free lunch' is what he always called it. Days went by, and they were unable to find it. Each day, Kingsley was getting more and more impatient. He would always storm home from his private school and complain about the feather not being in his hands.

" I WANT MY GOLDEN FEATHER! WHERE IS IT!?"

His father would calmly say, " Son, your mother and I are trying really really hard to find it. We promise we will give it to you when we get it. We pinky-promise." Kingsley would then march upstairs and scream into his pillow. He would take walks in the woods and violently wound any small animals with his slingshot. He's a good crack-shot, but he never tells his parents about his kills.

Finally one day, Kingsley came home to find his father and mother in front of the mansion they lived in with a Golden Feather in hand. Kingsley looked at the feather and smiled. He looked up and said, " Thanks, daddy! Also…"

" Yes, son?"

" Can I own a gun now?"

* * *

" He's even worse than the fat kid!",she squawked Grandma Lily with her wrinkly eyes on the television.

Jake giggled, " Granny, he's a bear!"

Janet was a bit annoyed about this Kingsley character and his rich family; there was something about him that was annoying her…

" Stupid brat." , she whispered to herself as Kingsley smiled sweetly into the camera, his smile showed a little bit of his evil personality. Even though he was a tad bit adorable, he was still an evil little brat at heart.

During the interview, Janet can tell that Jake was getting sadder and sadder with every word. Jake almost started to cry when the interview was done and the news reporter said, " Three more left, ladies and gentlemen. Who will be the next winner?" Janet reached over and turned off the TV before Jake could cry. Even everyone in the room was starting to lose hope.

Benny is an overachiever in almost everything. He has won trophies from anything to spelling bees to science fairs and even to trivia quizzes. The mother… not so much. She likes to her two boys have fun while she gets to stay home or hang out with her friends.

Benny "Bonnie" Bowingaurd and his father love to win things and they would never stop at anything until they get what they want. Which is gold and nothing but gold. He would always wear his medals with pride at his school(which is the same school that Frederick goes to), and when he does, he stays away from him so he doesn't drool or touch them. He won his first trophy in a staring contest in kindergarten and ever since then, it was win, win, and win.

When Benny found the feather, he was working on getting in the Guinness Book of World Records in one particular category: Gum chewing. He saw a girl by the name of Violet achieve a goal of 3 months of chewing the same gum piece. Benny looked upon this as a challenge and took it. He was about 2 months into the gum chewing when he found the feather. Like the previous winners, the news crew heard about him through Frederick and did the report as soon as possible.

" You know, not to brag and all, but if Violet the gum chewing queen is watching this, well guess what? I'm attempting your gum chewing and I will win!" he said in a girly like tone.

" You tell him, Bennie," his father Bernard said with a smile. They went on describing what they do and what they won instead of telling them how they got the Feather and where.

* * *

Jake was quite jealous of him. " Can I get awards like that, mommy?"

" Of course you can. If you work on it, I'm sure you can get some sort of reward."

Grandpa John was a bit annoyed at Bennie and his father.

" Just don't brag about it like a little bit-"

Jake's mother covered his ears just in time before he went on a cursing rampage about Bennie. The interview ended and they turned off the television. It's only been two weeks since the competition started and there are now two feathers left somewhere in the world. Where could they be? The Pails were really worried about Jake, so they talked to him about winning and losing. His parents told him not to get to "clingy" to things and to " not get your hopes up on somethings". Jake understood everything perfectly, but he still held on tightly to his dream of going to that factory. That was until Jacob Camputor found a golden feather. He was about ready to give up.

* * *

Jacob Camputor wasn't the dumb one in his class. In fact, he's the smartest across time and space… sort of… No one in his school knows where he's from. At his lunch table, he would tell his small group of friends(all of them were girls), stories about other worlds and places he claims to have been to. One of the girls, Abby, loved his stories and the kid telling them. Jacob and Abby were more than best friends for a while until they broke up. Jacob painfully remembers where she did it. It was in the New Port Park near a rock called, "JST's Rock of Pride Memorial."

His father, Doctor Matthew Robert Camputor and his mother, Professor River Alex Camputor were both archaeologist and teachers at the Charcoal Hill School in England where they raised the "mysterious" child. The Doctor and the Professor loved their son, and he loved them. They would go anywhere in New Port no matter where and when. Just as long as they had each other. The young child would be between the two when they walk. He would take their hands and swing and skip.

" Dad," said Jacob one day, " when I grow up, I want to be a doctor. Just like you!"

The father got down to his eye level and scratches his huge curly black hair.

" You could do that," he said with a wide smile. " But do what you love the most, which would be... what was it that you do in school?"

" Tell stories to my companions."

" More like your girlfriends, sweetheart~" sang River.

Jacob cheeks turned pink, " Mom, no!"

" You can be a storyteller! My brave little storyteller, hanging out with the ladies and doing what you kids do these days. Do you flirt?"

" DAAAD!" Jacob blushed uncomfortably.

* * *

Jacob was on the front porch reading ' The Parallel Universe Theory: Fiction or Reality?' by Rake Jussell and Bally Saker with the Doctor and his wife one morning. His father and Jacob were munching away on fish sticks and custard which River never really enjoyed. She likes a good glass of red wine with a siding of crackers and cheese. The news crew showed up just in time. Jacob smiled and stood up quickly. This was the first time he would be on television for something like this. He even wore his best suit too!

" How did you find the feather?" One of them asked.

" Well," Jacob tugged on both sides of his red bowtie. " I didn't go out and look for it randomly like everyone else is doing currently. What I did was quite simple… sort of… I check the manufacturing dates on the pizza bars, check when the competition started matched those two up. Next I..."

He rambled on about how he found it. He started referencing how the weather was involved and how a pigeon was used in his search for the feather. Some of the news crew fell asleep but jolted awake after he finished.

His father smiled, " Oh my son, so smart." he patted both of his shoulders and whispered, " Sometimes, I don't understand a word he says."

Jacob sighed, " Yes you do, dad!"

He fixed his bowtie and smiled.

" Well... not always..."

His Mother patted her son on the head.

" I'm so proud of you!"

The mother hugged him tightly. Jacob's cheeks turned pink. He looked to the cameras and his face turned red.

" M-mom! The c-cameras are live! People are w-watching! Moooom!"

" I'll hug you as long as I want to, Mister Storyteller!"

" Mom!"

After she finally realized Jacob, he continued with his interview. " In the end, I tracked down the feather to a small town not so far from here. I saw this little boy and someone would possibly be his older sister. I smiled at him,waved, and did something else I don't remember too well. Nothing bad really. He was quite adorable, but I forgot to tell him something."

" What did you forget?"

Jacob looked into the camera as if he can see Jake sitting on the bed near the TV.

" Left coat pocket. You know, the brown one with the numbers on it. Nine, one, and seven, I think. Check when you are alone, please. And enjoy. I'll explain later.", he winked into the camera." Any other questions?"

Everyone was confused on what Jacob meant… but Jake Pail surely knew. The interview continued.

" How did the pizza taste?"

" Oh, I don't eat Pizza. I can't eat gluten. I'm not saying that I hate it but if I wasn't allergic to gluten, I would've liked it."

Jacob went up to the camera and said in a very stern voice, " Young man, remember what I said. Check your coat, privately. For the parents and the sibling of this boy, stay away from him. It might get… crazy. You will thank me later. Have a good rest of the day." The interview ended and the Pails gazed at Jake. Then, they gazed at the brown coat hanging on the door.

" Jake," said the father, trembling where he stood. " You might as well do as what you were… told…"

It scared the family to have a kid they never EVER met before, tell their youngest son to do something. They didn't even know what was in that pocket…

Jake grabbed the coat, ran up the stairs, and slammed the door shut. No one has heard anything from him for almost twenty minutes...


	4. Anxious but worried

Jake slammed the door behind him and flung himself onto his bed. He dug through the pocket that Jacob told him to go through. He felt something warm and pulled it out. It was a red, shiny, Chica Chicken Pizza Bar about the size of a regular candy bar. It sat in Jake's small palm, warming them up. He can smell the freshly baked dough, the juicy tomato sauces, and the gooey melted cheese. On the front cover it read:

 _ **Chica Chicken's Homemade Pizza Bars**_

 _ **Tangy-Wangy Cheese Supreme**_

Chica was holding a pizza bar and smiling gleefully at Jake. She was wearing a white chef hat, an apron with her initials, white gloves, and a makeup. Her rosy red cheeks matched perfectly with the red background and the entire bar. She even wore light red makeup under her eyes. Jake unwrapped the bar slowly. He can see the edge of the crust… now the cheese... he can see the topping… now he can see gold...

Jake gasped. He ripped off what was left of the wrapped and stared at the thin golden shaped feather. His reflection showed clearly and brightly. The front of the feather read:

 _ **Chica Chicken's Golden Feather**_

And on the back was:

 _ **YOU WON! YAY YOU!**_

 _ **Congratulations to you, luck feather finder, for finding a golden feather, inside one of my delicious pizza bars!**_ _**I am honored to allow you and four other kids to come to my factory and see what's in store! Here are your instructions and do please read them carefully:**_

 _ **Arrive at the factory gates in the Tri-State area of New Port City in North America!(You'll see the factory because it's big. YOU WON'T MISS IT, TRUST ME! You must report to the factory gates on the Twenty-first of February this year before lunch. Why might you ask? Because lunch is on me AND THE PIZZA IS FOR YOU!**_

 _ **Bring a loved one or someone. Don't come alone! Wear something casual, THAT MEANS NO SHORT SKIRTS OR ANYTHING TO "REVEALING" PLEASE! And finally, SMILE! You are going to see me and my factory and how everything works here!**_

 _ **Also, there's some award I'm giving out, I'll tell you more about that later…**_

 _ **SEE YOU SOON,**_

 _ **Chica Chicken, Ph.D. in Pizza Making.**_

Jake looked up from his ticket and at the factory. He didn't know what to do. Should he cry? Jump for joy? Scream? The choices bounced in his head. He read the ticket over and over as he chowed down on the pizza. He didn't know most of the words on there so he decided to leave that for Janet to help him with. When he finished, he opened the door and climbed down the old creaky stairs. He saw his parents and Janet staring at him, waiting for him to say or do something. Jake scanned the room innocently. He then started to cry, causing Janet to immediately run over to him and embrace him in a warm hug. Jake cried happily into her shoulder, but Janet and the others thought otherwise. Janet hugged him tighter and then saw the gold behind his back, then she started to cry. The father approached both of them, and together they showed the entire family and the father the final golden feather.

After reading out loud what was on the back of the feather, everyone didn't know where to start or what, to begin with. The grandparents were hugging and kissing Jake while Janet, her mother, and her father argued on who should bring Jake to the factory. Pop said to Janet, " Take him, Janet. He wants to see the factory and I know you want to too."

" But… you know more about Chica then I do… why me?"

" Janet," said Pop as he sat himself up, " I want you to see her and how much of a wonderful person she is. She is the sweetest kind of chicken there is. And oh how she loves kid's Jake's age. She'll fall in love with him!"

Janet was happy to hear all these great things from Pop about Chica, but she wanted Pop to see her again. She knew that this could be the only chance for him to reunite with his old boss before he… well… _you know…_

Janet shook her head and said with her arms crossed, " Pop. I want you to go. I beg of you. As much as I want to go and see Chica and my brother being the happiest child alive, I want you to be happy. Please, Pop…"

She bowed her head and let her black messy hair droop in front of her face. She puffed as Jake hugged her leg.

" Janey? Can we go? Pop did she say we can go?"

Pop's wrinkly mouth curved, " Of course, Jakey. Janet said she will take you."

Janet looked up, shocked by his response. She wanted to scream at him for refusing her offer, but Jake stared into her eyes with such a joyous look that she couldn't say 'no'. There was no turning back…

* * *

Jake woke up one morning to hear the sound of rumbling engines and a loud thunderous noise of feet and chatter. Jake and Janet's mother woke them up and told them to quickly get dressed and eat. Janet asked why, to which the mother happily said that reporters arrived in front of the apartment and want to ask the winner questions. Janet figured out that they probably the reporters either asked Jacob Camputor who the boy was and where did he live or they figured it out themselves. After they both dragged themselves out of bed and quickly stuffed some sliced cornbread with butter, they hurried downstairs fully dressed on anything they could find that's fancy and swung open the door to meet the reporters. They pointed their mics so close to Jake's face that he can almost touch them with his nose. He didn't mind, he actually thought that this was funny and tried to bite one of them. Janet pushed him away from the mics and quickly apologized. Together, they answered questions like how they got the feather and did Jacob Camputor have to do with anything. Jake shouted, " YES!" and he thanked him so loudly that some of the camera crew had to back away and cover their ears. Jake blushed after losing his breath and said, " Saw-wee." really quietly, making everyone 'aww' in reply. They snapped a couple of pictures and said their goodbyes.

* * *

Jake couldn't sleep the night before the big day; he was too busy looking at the factory almost all night through his foggy window. He carefully looked at the tall black smokestacks and the black tinted windows. He saw the iron gates and the lampposts illuminating the gates and the walls protecting the factory from intruders. Jake let his imagination run wild as he fell asleep. He imagined Chica towering over him, smelling like freshly baked pizza and smiling wildly at him and the other winners. He thought about how she would talk( He thought she would sound like her mother but more high pitched) and how she would walk( He thought she would walk with some sort of swagger but a proper swagger). He giggled at the thought. Perhaps it was not best to tell Janet that…

He finally managed to close his eyes and sleep until he jolted back up. He heard strange noises outside. It sounded like a spaceship landing or a big strange engine wheezing and grunting. He lifted his head slowly to the window and pressed his nose against the cold glass. He can see through the foggy glass a bright headlamp on top of what looked like a blue box. He didn't remember seeing this yesterday or the day after. He saw the bright words " _Police Public Call Box_ " only a couple of inches below the headlamp. The windows were a white and very bright and illuminated the wall behind it. The front door creaked up and out stepped out a young boy and a taller handsome man.

" Dad?", the young boy said. " Is this the right place and time?"

The father patted his back and said, " Yes, no, maybe. Ask your mother, she's more accurate on that stuff."

" But dad, you're a Time Lord! Honestly, you are more clueless than Rassilon during the war!" The young boy retaliated.

" You are one as well, my son. Can you tell by the way the wind moves, or how the buildings around you were constructed?"

The young boy sniffed the air and said, " Twenty… thirteen?"

" Yes! Good work, Jacob! My smart Time Lord you…"

Jake gasped. Was Jacob an alien? Was the entire family aliens? The mother stepped out of the box.

" Well… everything is all taken care of. Jacob, you know when you see Jake you have to tell him how you did it. And please be nice about it and try not to scare him."

" Yes, mother."

" And make sure when you eat, don't get your clothing all messy and dirty. I just had it washed."

" Yes, mother."

" And most importantly, keep your eyes and ears on your father. Even though you're just a baby, _he's the biggest one_."

" NO, I AM NOT!", they both shouted, making the mother giggle.

" You two have fun, and tell me everything about it okay?"

" Yes mother." they both mumbled. The mother stared at the father and said, " You're not my child, but if you were, I would punish you for everything you've done…"

She walked into the box and the strangest thing happened. It silently disappeared into thin air, leaving the two aliens and a square base imprinted into the ground where the box stood. Jake wanted to wake up Janet but yawned loudly and slumped back in bed. Before he drifted to sleep, he was no longer anxious to go to the factory. Now, he was scared. Scared to come face to face with an alien. _Two_ aliens.


End file.
